


A Rose with Virus Covered Thorns

by Digishima



Series: Guarding My End [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, College Setting, Lots of Cursing, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: Yune Su-Jeong just wants to work at the library's Tech Help desk to earn some extra money for their tuition. They aren't looking for anything else, especially not from their technologically incompetent regular, Constantin Vaduva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters-  
> Yune Su-Jeong: A nonbinary Korean immigrant orphan who is asexual, has a few mental illnesses, and a general dislike for human contact.  
> Constantin Vaduva: A Romanian immigrant, gifted in magic and not much else. He is something to behold.

The first time that pompous asshole walked into my library with his laptop in tow, I knew he was going to be nothing less than an absolute pain in the ass.

I am never wrong.

The fucker with the brown wavy hair that had no business looking silky & perfectly styled when he was coming in at 4 am to have a virus removed when he hadn't saved his midterm essay.

The dickwad who had eyes as purple as pure amethyst geodes, glistening in even the tiniest light, even when he had managed to melt part of his computer from overheating the plastic case.

Constantin Vaduva was a rose covered in thorns. Thorns that carried viruses & Trojans and error messages that would confuse even the computer experts.

He was a challenge, and that was the best part.

"So when you downloaded that fucking retarded game of yours," I hunched further over his computer, clacking his keys, which were gross and sticky from where he had spilled a liter of soda on it a few days ago, "You downloaded a keystroke virus that was hidden in the installation command. Serves you right for not just buying it."

"Hey I'm in college." The voice was right behind my ear. He was always there, hovering uncomfortably close to me & peering over my shoulder at what I was doing. Every. Time.

"As if that's an excuse," I retort, trying to inch away from him. "Get a job, dick."

"But that would take time away from seeing you, my-"

"I am nothing of yours," I tell him as I push his shoulder, trying to get his breath away from my neck. "And I swear to every fucking god there is, was, and will be that if you were gonna pull some vaguely Asian pet name out of your ass I will ban you from the Tech Squad room."

Constantin has the audacity to laugh at me. I speed up. I want him gone, out of my Haven of Technology as soon as possible so I can get some of my own schoolwork done. The final string of code flashed across the screen as I finished my cleaning. The computer rebooted and I heard an embarrassingly high-pitched noise escape my throat.

Behind me, Constantin let out a breath. "You are a miracle worker, Yune. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go back to infecting the library computers with dancing pirate viruses, probably," I shoot back.

"I said I was sorry!" Constantin moves around the help center's desk and collects the laptop. I can't help but laugh at the dramatic tone in his voice.

His eyes go just a little bit wider and he stares at me. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing," he claims. There's another long pause, and I'm about to yell at him to get out already when he opens his mouth again. "Your laugh sounds really nice."

My cheeks flare, heat rushing to them in embarrassment. "Just-Just go, Constantin. I fixed your shit."

"Yeah, right. Uh, check your hood." And then he's out the door, dashing away from the library before I can even register what he's told me.

I reach back into my jacket's hood and pull out a piece of paper. Constantin's writing is easily recognizable, and it's written with the obnoxious pink gel pen he keeps using.

A string of numbers and a heart. I roll my eyes, but can't help pulling out my phone.

 **From: ???**  
Constantin, you fuck.

 **From: Fuck**  
Wow I didn't expect you to actually text me!!

 **From: Yune <3**  
Why

 **From: Fuck**  
Let's go on a date!

 **From: Yune <3**  
No.

 **From: Fuck**  
Come on just give me a chance??

 **From: Yune <3**  
You better not be expecting to get laid.

 **From: Fuck**  
No way I'm not a whore and neither are you. I'm not looking for a hookup

 **From: Yune <3**  
No, I mean ever. I'm asexual. I don't do sex.

 **From: Yune <3**  
I mean, I do sometimes but it's really rare.

 **From: Fuck**  
I'll pick you up at 8

 **From: Fuck**  
That's when your shift at the help desk ends right?

 **From: Yune <3**  
Right.

 **From: Fuck**  
Great! Later Yune!!

 **From: Yune <3**  
You can call me Su-Jeong.

 **From: Yune <3**  
Or just Su. Whichever.

 **From: Fuck**  
In that case you can just call me Con  <3

 **From: Yune <3**  
Sure. Later

I scrolled back up through the messages, in a bit of shock. Being ace wasn't something I claimed falsely. I've done the whole "try to be into sex" stuff a few times, but it's never been something I've been able to get into. And screw the whole "meet the right person" scene and fuck all the "you're just broken" noise because I'm a perfectly functional human, even without a sex drive. But since that little self-discovery, I've been blunt about it and that word - asexual - scares most people off. They show their true colors in a heartbeat; that they were just interested in the down and dirty. They either dropped their interest entirely or changed the conversation entirely to trying to convince me that I'm not. As if they know my own body better than I do.

But he didn't.

I scrolled through the messages again. Reread them, trying to figure out his game.

_**From: Yune <3**  
You better not be expecting to get laid._

_**From: Fuck**  
No way I'm not a whore and neither are you. I'm not looking for a hookup_

_**From: Yune <3**  
No, I mean ever. I'm asexual. I don't do sex._

_**From: Yune <3**  
I mean, I do sometimes but it's really rare._

_**From: Fuck**  
I'll pick you up at 8_

I smiled, just a little bit. I'd never gotten to a first date after I started blurting my sexuality, or lack thereof, to anyone who asked for a coffee date. This was new.

It was kind of exciting.

And, honestly, I don't know what else I should have expected from Constantin. He was a challenge, and that was the best part.


End file.
